Drama Never Dies
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Sequel to The Phantom of the Drama. Ten years later after the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire was set ablaze, The Phantom is dying to hear Casey sing once more. So, he tricks Casey, Cody and her ten year old son Christopher to coming to Coney Island in America. But does she still love Cody? Does she still love The Phantom? Rated T for AWESOMENESS!
1. The Heartache and the Offer

_**Prologue**_

_In 1871, in Paris, France, the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire's grand chandelier crashes and catches the Populaire on fire. A mob consisting of Bridge O'Halloran, Duncan and Trent Chagney, Heather Ubadlo, the cast, staff and the police rampaged through the catacombs, searching wildly for three people. An 18 year old girl named Casey McLean, the Vicomte for the Populaire Cody Anderson and the lover of Miss McLean, and the masked madman who kidnaped Miss McLean and set the opera house ablaze, The Phantom of the Opera. All that was found was his mask. They later discovered that Miss McLean and Monsieur Anderson had escaped and that The Phantom had run away in cowardice. Miss McLean had told the mob that he had died and disappeared, giving her and her lover the opportunity to escape. But she had lied to protect The Phantom. She actually really loved The Phantom. Maybe even more than Cody. But only Bridge and her mother, Madame O'Halloran knew the whereabouts of The Phantom, because Madame O'Halloran had rescued The Phantom and had told Casey where he was. She found him, and expressed her love to him. They had truly loved each other. About two days later, young Miss McLean wedded Cody and maybe a week later, she found out she was going to have a child. Some time later, she gave birth to beautiful baby boy, which she named Christopher McLean, after her beloved father. She lived with Cody and Christopher for about ten years, and never had any sight or word from The Phantom since she found him. But she knew that Christopher was his son, not Cody's. But she loved Cody and The Phantom too much, to break their hearts with truth._

_**The Phantom's P.O.V.**_

I pounded on my organ keys, trying and failing to compose a new song. I finally gave up, lowering my head in defeat, on the keys.

I missed my dear Casey. I needed her to sing to me, one more time.

I was returned to my old lair, months after I set the Populaire in fire. It took so long because Madame O'Halloran had to sign many papers and get so many permits for the place to be private property, even to the police. After that was completed, I returned and composed many pieces. But since that long ago night, under a moonless sky, I had not heard my Angel sing.

I was so heartbroken, I sang to myself.

"_The day starts, the day ends._

_Time crawls by._

_Night steals in, pacing the floor._

_The moments creep,_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep,_

_Till I hear you sing._

_And weeks pass, and months pass._

_Seasons fly,_

_Still you don't walk through the door._

_And in a haze,_

_I count the silent days,_

_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes at night time,_

_I dream that you are there._

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air._

_And years come, and years go._

_Time runs dry,_

_Still I ache down to the core._

_My broken soul,_

_Can't be alive and whole._

_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And music, your music,_

_It teases at my ear._

_I turn and it fades away and you're not here._

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass._

_Let them die._

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel,_

_No more than halfway real._

_Till I hear you sing once more!"_

I had to hear my Angel sing again.

So, I immediately went to Madame O'Halloran and Bridge and told them a way.

The plan was this: To trick Casey, Cody and Christopher into going to America, to Coney Island. To the traveling carnival, where Casey would be performing, and I would finally see my Angel again.

There was nothing going to stop my master plan. Nothing.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"Mother? I found a letter on the table."

I walked into the kitchen and saw my ten year old son holding a letter. Cody was out, working at the Wawanakwa Opera Populaire. I swore to never return there, after I had expressed my love to The Phantom.

But, I took the letter and opened it and read it.

"_Monsieur Anderson and Miss McLean, _

_We have invited you to Coney Island, New York City, New York, America for four weeks to the Phantasma Carnival. Miss McLean will be given the opportunity to sing a song for the audience. You have at least one month to reply if you are going. And there will be pay for Miss McLean if she does sing. We will greatly be thankful and pleased if you choose to come. With best of regards,_

_.L. Hammerstein."_

"Christopher? Could you come here darling?"

He hurried into the kitchen and said, "Yes Mother?"

"Have you ever heard of Coney Island in America?" I asked him.

His face lit up as he said, "We're going to America!? We must tell father first though…"

My face dropped.

Cody had developed a taste for alcohol. He drank frequently, but was sober most of the time. I never allowed alcohol in the house and he was not allowed in my home if he was drunk. I still loved him with all my heart and would die if anything happened to him, but he is no longer the man I loved ten years ago.


	2. The Arrival and the Victory

**_Cody's P.O.V._**

I returned from work and Casey met me at the door and said, "We got a letter from .L. Hammerstein to go to Coney Island in America. They want me to sing."

I sighed. I really didn't want to go to America. I loved Paris. But, I loved my lovely wife Casey. So I nodded and said, "As you wish. We'll leave in the morning. Tell Christopher to pack tonight."

She smiled and kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you."

I loved her.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

A while later, I got a reply letter and Casey, Cody and Christopher are coming. My heart filled with anticipation and love. My angel was finally coming.

The next day, I waited on the bridge for Casey's boat.

A mob of people were waiting as well. Casey was famous global, and even the people in New York had heard about her.

I heard the horn of the boat, and I looked out on the water and saw the boat carrying my angel.

I soon was able to see her standing along the railing, looking out on the bay. She had barely changed. She still had her rich dark hair, her electric green eyes, flawless pearly white skin, and her beautiful face. The only thing she had changed was her dress and her jewelry. She only wore a necklace last I saw her. She was wearing a white flowing dress and she was actually wearing earrings.

And her son, Christopher was standing beside her, grinning as he looked out at the bay. Cody was standing beside him, trying to make him hold still. I grimaced at the man. I could not believe that this lively child was this fool's child.

Soon, the boat docked and they got off. I then sent a carriage out to them as three of my perfumers, Izzy, Owen and Scott got out and ushered them into the carriage.

I then sang a victory to myself.

_"I am your Angel of Music._

_Come to me Angel of music. _

_I am you Angel of Music._

_COME TO ME ANGEL OF MUSIC!"_


	3. Moonless Memories

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I got to the hotel with Cody and Christopher and Cody was not pleased about being here.

In fact, he sang at me and glared at me.

_"What a dreadful town!_

_What a vulgar place!_

_What an awful mistake to have come here._

_To be on display, in that shameless way,_

_To the crew common lower class scum here._

_How do the dare to treat us so?!"_

Then, Christopher tried to calm him and sing to him.

_"Father, dear, come play with me!_

_Come and see what toy I've got!"_

But he ignored him and sang at me.

_"What a snub at most,_

_From our so called host. _

_Did he think sending freaks would be funny?_

_Could the fool have thought,_

_That our pride was bought by his filthy American money?_

_What a farce! What an outright slap in the face!_

_It's an utter disgrace!_

_I've got a mind to pack and go. Never you mind the debts we owe._

_Who would've thought we'd sunk this low?"_

Then, Christopher continued to calm him.

"Father, please? Come play with me!"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Enough! The answer's no!"

Then, Christopher went over to the piano and played a beautiful piece on the book on the piano.

Cody groaned in exasperation.

"Must you play that irritating tune now?"

He only smiled and said, "I think it's beautiful."

I decided to please Cody and reassure him.

"We'll leave tomorrow. If that will ease your troubled mind."

He calmed as the someone knocked on the door.

He opened it and was invited to the hotel bar.

Leaving Christopher and I alone.

"Why doesn't Father love me?" He asked.

I smiled and told him Cody loved him very much.

I sent him to bed.

And just then, someone appeared in the door.

The Phantom.

**_The Phantom's P.O.V._**

Casey was very shocked to see me once more.

She stumbled and I rushed to her and caught her.

She looked at me, and her face was full of shock and fright.

She sang to me with her beautiful voice.

_"I should have know that you'd be here, I should have known it all along_

_This whole arrangement bears your stamp; you're in each measure of that song_

_How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?"_

I sang back in answer.

_"Oh Casey, my Casey, in that time when the world thought me dead_

_My Casey, on that night just before you wed, ah Casey_

_You came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did, that long ago night."_

And I sang of that memorial night.

_"Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky_

_Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try."_

She sang back.

_"I strode to your side, to tell you I must go_

_I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so_

_And I touched you."_

I sang back.

_"And I felt you…"_

And we sang in unison.

_"And I heard those ravishing refrains."_

She sang.

_"The music of your pulse…"_

I sang.

_"The singing in your veins…"_

She sang.

_"And I held you…"_

I sang.

_"And I touched you."_

We sang in unison.

_"And with every breath and every sigh."_

She sang.

_"I felt no longer scared."_

I sang.

_"I felt no longer shy."_

We sang in unison.

_"At last, our hearts had sang.  
Beneath a moonless sky."_

She sang.

_"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul;_

_I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole."_

I sang.

_"Cloaked, under the night,  
With nothing to suppress.  
A woman and a man,  
No more, and yet no less._

_And I kissed you."_

She sang.

_"And caressed you."_

We sang in unison again.

_"And the world around us fell away_

_We said things in the dark, we never dare to say."_

I sang.

_"And I caught you."_

She sang.

_"And embraced you."_

I sang.

_"And I took you."_

She sang.

_"And I begged you."_

We sang as one.

_"With a need too urgent to deny_

_As nothing mattered then, except for you and I_

_Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky."_

I held her hands as I sang.

_"And when it was done, before the sun could rise_

_Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes_

_I stood while you slept and whispered a good-bye_

_And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky."_

I let go and faced away from her as she sang at me in anger.

_"And I loved you, yes, I loved you_

_I'd have followed anywhere you led_

_I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead!"_

I sang.

_"And I loved."_

She sang.

_"How I loved you."_

I sang.

_"And I had to, we both knew why."_

She sang.

_"We both knew why."_

And we sang together once more.

_"And yet I won't regret from now until I die_

_A night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky."_

I turned to her and spoke to her.

"And now…"

"How can you speak of now? For us… there is no now."


	4. Give me breath, Give me life

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I walked away from him and out onto the balcony. He followed me.

I sang to him.

_"Once upon another time, our story had only begun,  
You chose to turn the page, and I made choices too._

_Once upon that other time, we did what we thought must be done,  
And now we have no choice, we do what we must do._

We love, we live, we give what we give.  
And take what little we deserve.

He sang back to me.

_"Once upon another time, I knew how our story would end,  
And maybe I was wrong, but now the moment's gone._

_Were it still that other time, I'd make time itself somehow bend,  
But now I'm not that strong, and time keeps moving on."_

We sang together.

_"We love, we live, we give what we can give.  
And take what little we deserve._

_We love, we live, we give what we can give.  
And take what little we deserve._

_Once upon another time…"_

We went silent for a moment or two, before he got a tone of desperation in his voice as he sang to me.

_"Ten long years of yearning,  
Years of dreaming of this moment._

_When that miracle,  
That perfect instrument,_

_Plays for me,  
Just fleetingly._

_Lays the ghost which tortures me.  
Tortures me."_

I stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

He looked at me as if I were his angel, like before. "I know what Hammerstein is paying you. I will double the amount, for just one night's work. Here, in my concert hall."

I shook my head. "No!"

"Just one night, Casey. One song. That is all I ask-"

I glared at him. "Why should I? For ten years, you've let me believe you were dead. And now you lure us here, and expect me to do your bidding! Submit to you again. I won't do it. I owe you nothing."

I walked away from him back inside, but someone ran into me and threw their arms around my waist: Christopher.

He sang to me with tears in his eyes.

_"Mother, please, I'm scared!  
What a dream, an awful dream!_

_Someone strange and mad,  
Seizing me and drowning me!"_

He started softly crying as The Phantom looked at Christopher and I in interest.

I gently stroked Christopher's head and shushed him. "It's alright, don't be frightened."

The Phantom was still looking at us.

"Come and meet, a friend of mine." I said as The Phantom walked towards us and took Christopher's small hand.

He sang to him. _"Welcome to my world, young friend."_

Christopher looked at him in question. "Your world? Where are we?"

The Phantom scooped him up and placed him on the railings of the balcony, firmly holding onto him, but I was panicked, grasping Christopher's hand tightly.

"We're in Phantasma, Little Vicomte. On Coney Island. A world of fantasy, and illusion is emperor!" He hissed.

He started singing.

_"Tell me where you'd like to go,  
Tell what you want to see."_

The Phantom noticed me holding onto Christopher.

_"Madame please! I insist!"_

Christopher sang back.

_"Could you show me, if you please?  
All Phantasma's mysteries?_

_All that's strange and wild and dark?  
In the shadows of the park?"_

The Phantom set him down on the solid ground as he ushered him inside safely. "You'll see it all tomorrow. In fact, I myself will show you. I promise."

I wrapped my arm around Christopher. "Back to sleep now, Christopher."

"Why does he wear a mask, Mother? Is he a magician?"

I smiled at my son. "Yes, darkling. In his way. Now off to bed. Sleep well. I'll follow soon enough."

Christopher walked back to his bed and shut his door.

I turned to The Phantom. He had a look of pure interest in his eyes as he spoke to me. "What a child. Full of life. Full of you. My Casey…"

My heart started bearing faster. "What do you mean?"

He started singing.

_"Help me through this sadness.  
Do this kindness, for your mentor._

_Or your progeny,  
That perfect specimen,_

_May disappear on Coney Island._

_Vanish. Here. On Coney Island._

_Ah. Casey."_

I stared at him in disbelief. "What are you saying? How could you!? After all we've been!"

I glared at him. "Who are you!?"

He rushed towards me and gripped my shoulders and hissed at me. "I am your Angel of Music! I am dying, Casey! Suffocating, here in the dark! Give me breath! Give me life! Sing for me! Or I will take from you everything you have ever loved…"

I pulled away from him. "No! No, you can't!"

I turned away from him and listened to him hissing at me. "Oh, but I can. A man as hideous as this, believe me, is capable of anything."

I breathed deeply as I finally gave in and sang to him.

_"And what am I to sing?"_

He sang back.

_"One song, composed by me."_

He walked to face me and held a songbook in front of me, as he sang.

_"Is it on? With the show?  
Does he stay? Does he go?"_

I took it as he walked out of the room, and away from me and my family.

I looked inside the book and hummed the aria I was to sing.

At that moment, Cody burst in, angry and frustrated. "He's nowhere to be seen!"

I looked at Cody as he sat down.

"Who?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hammerstein. He wasn't there."

I cleared my throat. "It seems, things have changed, Cody. We're now booked, for Mister .Y."


End file.
